Vasopressin is a potent endogenous hormone, responsible for maintaining plasma osmolality and volume in most mammals. Vasopressin can be used clinically in the treatment of sepsis and cardiac conditions, and in the elevation of patient's suffering from low blood pressure. Current formulations of vasopressin require refrigeration for maintenance or reconstitution of lyophilized powders due to vasopressin's poor long-term stability.